darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kokoro/@comment-26831300-20180516001329/@comment-24801697-20180522020653
The word "but" is an indicator of a contradiction. Don't worry I understand your point I'm just pointing this out. To say that Kokoro promised Futoshi to be partners and then breaking that promise and saying ("but" it's "probably for the best") most likely means you're not so sure of your own opinion which means it probably wasn't for the best. The fact that Mitsuru could barely pilot with Ikuno is not because they were incompatible, it's due to hormones and how attraction to the opposite sex actually work, this is how the FranXX are able to be piloted in the first place you can pretty much understand that this is how it works after Zero Two told Hiro that it's good and better for partners to be at least a "little bit pervy". It simply meant that either Ikuno or Mitsuru had no interest in sexual attraction to the other which explains why their FranXX could barely be piloted together. The fact that Futoshi and Ikuno can pilot a FranXX together just fine should be perfect evidence of this fact that the problem was not incompatibility. Your last bit is way too lazy and the reasoning after that (Twitter response) is too sloppy logically. I already said before and explained how Kokoro is absolutely in the wrong and none of the blame at all can fall on Futoshi. Futoshi never came off to anybody as "clingy" or "needy", if anything at all you can attribute his character to nothing more than almost the purest form of Chivalrous, his "dramatic" scenes that you note were all "Chivalrous" traits, there was nothing needy or clingy about them. To say that Kokoro just wanted her man to be "Chill" is the very definition of a stupid girl who goes with the "Bad Boy", this is disgusting since obviously given the current dating climate in the real world it can be relateable to a lot of people who've been in such situations to find themselves betrayed like that. Women are way more simple of a creature than men would tend to understand. They are selfish, very low self-esteem, attention-seeking, morally bankrupt, and they're completely inept at simple logic & reasoning, the only thing they have going for them that might be a positive is that they're good at socializing. Kokoro demonstrated all of this when she explained to Mitsuru that she's "not the nice gentle girl that they all think she is", she didn't even give Futoshi the chance or time of day to say anything otherwise most likely believing that if Futsohi knew "what kind of girl she really was" then he wouldn't "like" her anymore. It's a defense mechanism and nothing more, she pushed Futoshi away believing that she was sparing his feelings with a sad and pathetic excuse. She ran away instead of confronting it. Kokoro is a horrible character for that reason and purpose only. Mitsuru and Futoshi have absolutely no blame here, if it wasn't Mitsuru then it could've easily been either Hiro, Goro, or Zorome that she finally "opened up" to. Granted Mitsuru's character had a massive development boost after this incident that turned him into a "likeable" character from an absolutely shitty one, it doesn't change the fact that in the process it turned Kokoro into an absolute shitty character. She did not end things with Futoshi on good terms, she ended them on bad terms. Just because Futoshi hasn't expressed this tot he extent that it'd be believably realistic and relateable doesn't change anything, if at all his reaction towards this betrayal would be seen as nothing more than a cuck. His whole world and reality was just crushed in an instant, if this is at all following "real world" logic, I wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the series Futoshi begins to treat women like they're all nothing but garbage and a hole that needs to be fucked. The true nature of a woman is that she wants to be conquered. Kokoro did not feel that Futoshi would conquer her, and felt that Mitsuru would. To take into more consideration you could also say hormones played a minor part in this as well, with Kokoro believing that Mitsuru held better promise of being a more suitable partner for mating in order to procreate with the best Alpha-available options open to her. That's how the environment works when it comes to dating in the real world.